A New Sayian: Prologue and epilogue
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: What happened before and at the end of A New Sayian: Sequel starts mid February
1. Prologue: My Angel who saved me

**I wanted people to know how Goma and Trunks actually met since I never said how they did in real descriptive stuff just Trunks' thoughts of what happened.**

**Here it is it's a two part piece I suggest reading this chapter first then the second one after reading a New Sayian if you haven't already since I never put an epilogue and it's too late to do one it's gonna be all in one story. **

**The song Angels by Owl city is an endearment for this prologue/epilogue story.**

Prologue: My Angel who saved me

_Wake me if you're out there!_

_Through the glass in my bedroom window_

_In the bushes far below_

_I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow_

_Among the ones I so clearly know_

_I've been sleeping with the night light unplugged_

_With a note on the rocking chair _

_That says…_

"_I've been dreaming of a life I once loved, _

_So wake me if you're out there."_

_Living close to the ground is seventh Heaven _

_Causes there are angels all around_

_Among my frivolous thoughts_

_I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts_

_Wake me if you're out there_

_(Angels- Owl city *first verse & chorus) _

I didn't believe in chance or even giving chances but I guess God or whoever was smiling on me when I survived the crash. It started several hours before. I didn't believe it as I wandered around on Spherion, a distant planet away from where I was last stationed. I was just wandering around when someone grabbed me off the street.

Soon I was inside a ship. It was all high tech. "Hello, Goma." I looked to where the voice came from. It was an old wrinkled man, his hair was white but his face was as gray as a Spherion local. I guess he lived on this planet.

"What is it? And why have you dragged me here?" I shoved the men who held me in a tight grip. "Ah yes, pardon for my rudeness. I am Dr. Zager. I knew your father, Turles. He made a deal with me a long time ago." I sent a glare his way. Like I cared what my father had to do with this nut job I just wanted to get off this planet.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I huffed at him as I kept my cool but steamed that my time was being wasted on a freakazoid like him. "He said that if he were to die one day, he wished that he'd be brought back with the blood of his daughter and her life force." That threw me right there. I quickly avoided his cronies grip as I blasted the ship from the inside destroying whatever I could before I ran out of the ship.

I quickly flew through the citizens as two of Zager's cronies flew after me as I landed inside my ship taking off to the nearest planet which was in the next galaxy.

Soon I didn't even realize that Zager was close to following me as he sent lasers my way. I quickly dodged them. I looked at the coordinates of the next planet which lies in the Milky Way Galaxy. "Earth? Oh well as long as I can get away from this freak I'm fine with anything." It didn't even hit me that my recent discovery was on that planet about the death of my father who was killed on earth but I worried about it later.

Soon I hit the atmosphere, but the friction started to tear apart the ship as I was soon free falling through the ground as I fell to my death.

Trunks' POV

I wasn't even doing much that day. We had free time since it was summer break. Goten and Gohan were too busy to even hang so I busied myself with learning how to knock an apple out of a tree using a KI Blast. So far my progress was several broken branches or little holes in the ground.

I sighed as I looked around for something to throw at the apple. I found a rock and threw it at the apple which successfully hit it. "Come on! I couldn't hit it with a KI Blast but a stupid rock knocks it down?!" I walked up to the tree and kicked but ended up stubbing my toe in the progress.

"Ow! Damn you stupid tree!" I shook my fist at it then paused realizing I looked incredible stupid. I fell back onto the grass and I noticed that something was hitting through the atmosphere.

I lifted from the ground and saw that it was a person who was gonna fall into the earth and crash, possibly die. The person had Semi- Navy/ semi-light blue hair and was unconscious and was descending quite rapidly

"Oh no!" I flew up to try and catch the person. I grabbed on the minute the person… or should I say girl crashed into me we both crash and create a crater in the ground.

When I came to my eyes veered to the unconscious girl. I shook her shoulders then realized I have to get her out of the crater first. I quickly and carefully picked her up under her shoulders and dragged her out of the crater by the nearly destroyed tree I ruined just minutes ago.

I sighed as I shook her shoulder again. "Excuse me, wake up please?"

Goma's POV

When I felt the air close in around me as i fell to earth I thought to myself. _"Is this how I'm gonna die? At a young age and die on an unfamiliar planet?" _

I didn't feel anything but I could tell I was gonna hit the ground at any time. That was until I felt warm arms around my waist trying to slow down my speed of acceleration.

I knew we hit the ground but I was unfamilarized with who had saved me. When the person asked me to wake up, I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted to a young boy, my age with long purple hair and shockingly beautiful blue eyes. I saw nothing but concern on his face when it changed to relief.

"I'm Goma." I smiled as I sat up against the tree we were under. "T-trunks, my name is Trunks. Are you ok?" He asked as he held his hand out to me. He wore a black tank shirt and rolled up blue jeans with red tennis shoes.

I shrugged and looked at him playfully. He noticed my Sayian black eyes. "Are you an alien?" He asked quite mysterious and curious about my eyes apparently because he stared.

"I'm a Sayian you can say." Trunks stared at me with great shock. "So am I!" He shouted standing up. I jumped up. "I'm looking for the Sayian that resides on this planet." My eyes turned cold as I looked away.

"My dad I'm sure isn't the one you're looking for." He stuttered almost. I could sense his apprehensive nature.

Trunks' POV

Oh no, who did Dad or Goku piss off this time?! I asked. "Who are you looking for?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice. She looked at me. "I'm looking for a man by the name of Son Goku. He supposedly killed my Father!" I backed up quick startled by her outburst.

"Who did he kill?" she huffed but didn't say anything.

We didn't talk much after that. I told her a few things about me like how I'm a Super Sayian she toped me by going Super Sayian 2 in just 5 seconds. "Shoot, you can do it too?" I sweat dropped as she helped me knock down an apple from the tree like I have been trying to do.

"It takes concentration and key focus. Concentrate on your KI then when you have it, throw it where you want it to go." By the time it was mid-day I had knocked down all the apples from the tree.

I tossed her 4 and I grabbed four. "Here, eat!" She caught them all and just stared at them before taking one, measuring it in her hands before biting into it. "This is quite juicy." She spoke with her mouthful of the apple. She ended up eating the core and all.

"Gah!" My jaw dropped into my lap as she polished off all the apples. "You're definitely Sayian if you can eat that fast." I chuckled as I bit into my third one as I threw her my last one to eat.

"This world is strange…" She murmured as she stared at the apple that I tossed her.

"The strangest…." I sighed as I patted her on the head. "You better find a place to crash. I would offer my house but my family would be suspicious if I told them I saved you from completely crashing into the ground." I chuckled as she batted my hand away as she got up. "Thanks for everything, Trunks. I do hope we meet again." She glanced at me before taking to the sky.

Goma's POV

I smiled as I thought back to Trunks. "What a good boy he is." My smile was short lived as I ran into Gus and Davis, two of Dr. Zager's cronies that were on his ship. I recognized them as one of Dad's old friends.

"Hello, Goma." They said as I blasted them before flying away from them lowering my Power level and hiding it as I fled from them. They were still wondering where I was as I landed inside the cave that was nearby a stream it was peaceful so I decided to gather some food and then rest for a while.

This was just the beginning of my amazing journey…

_Wake me if you're out there!_

_In the dust on my cellar staircase_

_A pair of footprint followed me_

_I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace_

_Blinked again but there was nothing to see_

_I've been leaving all the windows _

_Unlocked with a basket by the oak tree_

_Cause I'll be picking up the acorns_

_That fall off it you'll be climbing up to meet me_

_Living close to the ground is seventh heaven_

_Cause there are angels all around_

_Among my frivolous thoughts,_

_I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts_

**I hope you enjoyed this two part story event that will only lead up to the new DBZ continued story.**

**See you soon~**


	2. Epilogue: 3 years later

**Here comes the Epilogue chapter for A New Sayian. Hope you guys enjoy in this one. Like I said in the summery, the story will come sometime mid-February **

**Hope to see you then…**

Epilogue: the continuing battle- a new villain arises

3 years later…

Unknown POV

I'll never forget what those Sayians have done to my family. Too bad their existence or should I say Son Goku's existence will be removed forever and nothing will get in my way.

That man will pay for ratting out my family to the officials who wanted my family dead. Thanks to him my mother died and I watched as the life faded from my father's eyes

Soon he would pay and with the life of his Niece I will have it.

Evil Goma's POV

I'll never forget what Dr. Zager told me when I came to him after leaving my good half at the battle field. He told me I wasn't even supposed to exist. That I was of no used to him unless me and my good half were whole again.

That "Turles" couldn't be revived without her. I didn't even know who Turles was. Was he the man that Goma told me before sending me away from the battle?

_"Leave! I don't care if you get away. Go find Dr. Zager and let Father come back! I don't care." _

Was Turles the name of her Father? Who was he to me then? I have no memories of him; the last thing I ever could remember was the image of Trunks when Goma had first crash landed on this planet.

Soon Dr. Zager would get what's coming to him… soon I will make him pay for ever even creating me just to get my good half. For ever saying that I never was supposed to exist.

Goma's POV

I'll never forget the day that Trunks rescued me from crashing into the earth especially because I was so close to death's door already at that point the crash would've been a sure impact of death if he hadn't cushioned it by slowing me down.

I have a feeling that my counterpart will come back one day but I'm not worried about her or Zager. I think something even worst will come. I just hope it's just my imagination.

Then my fears came true just a few days ago.

I was training with Trunks who was going to easy on me. He sent a blast at me suddenly my vision blurred and in front of my eyes were the vision of a being jumping off a ship and lowering itself to earth.

I saw it land on earth but the person I'd thought I would never see nearby is evil Goma. I could hear them talking.

"_Who are you?" _I could hear the alien say, it was a female. _"Darkura that is my name. What should I call you?" _ Darkura said. But wait! That was evil Goma's voice though, but she sounds more human like than when I first saw her.

"_Coumilla. I am Coumilla." _

"Goma!" I blinked my eyes, Trunks' eyes widen with shock. I was lying on the ground. "What happened?" I asked him he pointed at my hip. I had a burn from the blast.

"Oh. Looks like a vision hit me at the wrong time." I chuckled. Trunks frowned at my laughter but hugged me. "You ok though?" he smiled.

"I'm fine, Trunks-kun~" I blushed when he lifted me bridal style just to take me back to the house. "We need to prepare. An alien is coming." I whispered in his ear.

"When?" Trunks' eyes furrowed in anger. "2 years from now. We have to prepare everyone in case she brings a threat. Plus Evil Goma will be there. She proclaims herself to be known as someone else entirely."

Trunks didn't worry as he took to the sky flying us back to my Uncle's house.

We have to wait and see what would happen. I just hope nothing goes wrong…

**Well guys this is the end of this rope…**

**Just kidding I hope I get the prologue for the sequel worked on I also haven't decided on the title for the new sequel and might need recommendation for a title idea cause I'm confused on how this would go.**

**Anyway just sit tight everyone the sequel will come soon I'll still have time to work on: **

**Mark of the Lunar Moon: A Fairy Tail story**

**The Mysterious Cat: a Dbz story**

**Forget me not which I'm working on the next chapter now and will have help coming over the following weekend to help me work it out**

**A Switch up-Mix Up: a DBZ/Fairy tail crossover**

**I need help with:**

**Can't say I'm in love**

**And I still need people to request to adopt my stories:**

**Fairies in Wonderland**

**Fairy Bleach**

**Please stay tuned for the next story and chapter updates and please review this if you enjoyed the little hints for the next story and hopefully I will see you guys soon~ **


End file.
